Vampire Family
by BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan
Summary: Perselisihan antara Kerajaan Vampire SJworld dan EXOworld yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh umat manusia dan kisah cinta yang terjadi diantara kedua pihak kerajaan.
1. Chapter 1

**||Vampire Family [YAOI]||SMfamily||Fanfiction||Chapter 1||**

Cast :

SJworld :

- Kim Jong Woon (Raja)

- Kim Baekhyun (Putra Mahkota)

- Kim JoonMyeon (Putra Mahkota)

EXOworld :

- Wu Yi Fan (Raja)

- Wu Zi Tao (Ratu)

- Wu Chanyeol (Putra Mahkota)

Paring couple :

BaekYeol, SuLay, KaiSoo, TaoRis, HunHan, YeWook e.t.c

Rating : K/T

Genre : Family-Brothership-Adventure-romance-fantasy

Author : Park Hee Ra

Word : 1.949

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Summary : Baca sendiri !

Happy Reading

.

.

"Oppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Yeoja itu berteriak sangat kencang, pasalnya ini adalah hari dimana dia harus melahirnya janin yang sudah dia rawat selama 7bulan lebih didalam perutnya.

'OOeeekk ooeekkk'

Bayi itu berlumuran darah kental yang hitam, karena ibunya dan ayahnya yang keturunan Vampire sehingga darah itu juga mengalir didalam tubuhnya.

"Lihatlah Yang Mulia ! anakmu Mirip sekali dengan Yesung, dan diwajahnya juga mewarisi wajahmu." Namja yang berparas sangat cantik mendekati Sulli sambil memperlihatkan sang anak yang baru dilahirkan sang Ratu.

'BBrrraakkkk' Pintu itu terbuka dengan kencang dan menampakan lelaki berwajah pucat yang memasuki kamarnya dan sang istri yang dijadikan untuk ruang bersalin.

"Suullii.." Vampire namja yang bernama Yesung itu menghampiri sang istri yang diam tidak bergerak.

"Sulli. Jangan tinggalkan oppa. Aku mohon." Yesung mencium tangan Sulli yang sangat dingin, kulitnya yang pucat bertambah pucat, matanya hampir tertutup rapat, dan senyuman dibibirnya tidak hilang dari dirinya walaupun nyawanya sudah mau melayang.

"Jaga Kim Baekhyun baik-baik oppa." Sulli mengeluarkan suara dengan susah payah, dia menggenggam tangan Yesung sambil meneluarkan air mata dari mata nya yang indah.

"Tidakk Sulli ! kamu harus bertahan, oppa mohon Sulli~ah." Sang Raja Vampiri menggenggam erat tangan sang istri.

"Oppa.. Sa.. sa..sarang..haee." Seketika itu juga Sulli menutup matanya, dan gengaman tangannya terlepas begitu saja.

"SSUULLLIII !" Yesung mengacak-ngacak rambutnya seperti orang frustasi terus saja meneriakan nama Sulli.

Semua penjaga istana diam ditempat, mereka semua menundukan kepalanya. Semuanya menangis karena kehilangan sosok Ratu yang baik hati. Terlebih lagi Yesung yang merasa sanagt kehilangan.

Yesung berdiri dan mengambil anak nya dari dekapan Jung Jaejoong, dia mengusap pipi bayi nya yang tembam sambil mencium pipi anak nya penuh cinta. Namja itu berjalan kearah Sulli dia duduk ditepi-tepi ranjang miliknya dan Sulli.

"Sulli, lihatlah. Anak kita namja, dia tampan sepertiku bukan ?" Yesung mengajak Sulli berbicara, namun itu sia-sia, Sulli tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sulli, kamu yakin tidak mau melihat anak kita ?" Yesung tetap tegar, dia terus saja bertanya pada Sulli, air matanya jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

"Suulliii.. Bangunlah Sulli. Jangan bercanda seperti ini ! ini tidak lucu Sulli~ah." Namja itu mangusap rambut panjang sang istri, dia masih mengeluarkan air matanya. Baru kali ini sang Raja Vampire menangis karena cinta.

"Yesssuuunnggg !" sosok namja berwajah cantik seperti malaikat mendekati Yesung yang masih menangisi kepergian sang Istri tercinta. Namja yang bernama Leeteuk itu mengusap rambut sang adik dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Jangan buat Sulli bersedih Yesung, tersenyum lah untuknya. Untuk anak kalian. Lihatlah ! Dia memiliki wajah tampan sepertimu serta cantik seperti Sulli. Dia adalah pengganti Sulli Yesung."

Yesung menciumi pipi sang anak nya yang baru lahir, dia masih menangis. Tiba tiba sang bayi menangis sangat kencang, Yesung terdiam sesaat, dia mengusap rambut kecil yang ada dikepala sang bayi.

"Jangan sedih Kim Baekhyun. Appa mencintaimu. Jeongmal Saranghae Baekhyunnie." Yesung berhenti menangis, seketika itu juga Baekhyun kecil behenti menangis. Baekhyun kecil tersenyum kecil, menunjukan kalau dia sangat bahagia karena Appa nya mencintainya.

"Panggil pengawal ! cepat mandikan tubuh istriku ! kita akan melakukan upacara pemakaman hari ini !" Yesung memerintahkan kepada pengawal istana yang sedang berjaga didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Baik tuan." Kedua pengawalnya berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang sangat cepat.

"Tolong mandikan anakku Jaejoong." Yesung menyerahkan anaknya kepada Jung Jaejoong. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong mengambil tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan memandikannya dengan air suci.

"Siapkan pesta besar-besar besok pagi untuk memperingati hari kelahiran anakku."

"Baik Tuan." Dayang yang tadi membantu persalinan Baekhyun pun segera keluar dan menemui beberapa temannya untuk member tahu tentang pesta besok.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, saatnya untuk me makamkan Sang Ratu. Semua penduduk Vampire berdatangan di aula kerajaan begitu pula dengan kerabat sang Ratu maupun sang Raja.

"Kita berkumpul malam ini untuk mengabdikan tubuh istriku yang sudah tiada.." Yesung berbicara dengan suara tegas dan berwibawa. Semua penduduk terdiam, mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dibicaakan sang raja.

"Dan besok aku akan mengadakan pesta untuk memperingati hari kelahiran anak pertamaku." Yesung kembali berbicara kepada rakyat-rakyat nya.

"Mianhaeyo Tuan, kalau boleh tau, Tuan memberikan nama apa untuk anak Yang mulia ?" Salah satu rakyat mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya kepada Yesung.

"Anakku bernama Kim Baekhyun. Dia seorang namja." Yesung menjelaskan lebih rinci soal anaknya kepada rakyat kerajaan.

"Wahh nama yang bagus ya ?" terdengar suara dari para penduduk.

"Pasti anaknya sama tampannya dengan ayah nya."

"Dia pasti akan sangat bertanggung jawab jika sudah besar nanti."

"Dia adalah penurus raja dinegeri kita." Semua rakyat tampak sedang membicarakan putra mahkota. Terlihat semua rakyat senang akan kehadiran putra mahkota yang akan memimpin istana nanti.

Yesung hanya tersenyum bangga saat dia mendengar ucapan-ucapan rakyat-rakyatnya yang mencintai Baekhyun dan Yesung yakin Baekhyun akan menjadi raja yang sangat berwibawa nantinya.

'Aku bangga padamu nak. Cepatlah besar, semua orang menantimu.'

.

.

Upacara pemakanan sudah berakhir, Rakyat sudah kembali kerumah masing-masing. Hanya Yesung dan para kebarat saja yang masih berada didalam istana. Yesung terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dia sudah agak melupakan tentang kepergian Sulli.

"Umma… Appa.. aku ingin lihat adik kecil." Namja yang kira-kira berumur tiga tahun itu menarik ujung baju Appa dan Ummanya.

"Hn ? Baekhyun maksudmu ?" Sang Umma Leeteuk berjongkok menyamai tinggi sang anak tidak lupa dia mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Ne. Baekhyunnie, hehehe." Anak dari Leeteuk yang bernama Kim Joonmyoen itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk meng'iya' kan ucapan Ummanya.

Kim YoungWoon atau yang sering dipanggil Kang-In itu menhampiri sang adik Yesung dan menggendong bayi mungil yang tadi berada digendongan Yesung.

"Ini dia, Baekhyunnie. Suho ingin melihatnya kan ?" Kangin memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan Suho karena menurutnya sifat anaknya sama seperti ibunya, dia berhati baik seperti malaikat. Suho berarti 'Guardian Angel' dan sang ibu yang berarti 'Angel Witout Wings' pun menyetujui nama yang Kangin berikan kepada sang aegya.

"Mana ? appa.. aku tidak kelihatan !" Suho merengek karena Kangin tidak mau berjongkok, sehingga dia sulit untuk melihat adik kecilnya.

Semua keluarga istana hanya tertawa melihat sifat Kangin yang tidak bisa mengerti anaknya. Sementara sang istri Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat sang suami dan sang aegya.

Akhirnya Kangin berjongkok dan mendekati tubuh mungil Baekhyun kea rah Suho. Suho hanya bisa melihat takjub adik kecilnya yang menurutnya sangat cantik dan lucu.

"Yesung appa ! Apakah Baekhyunnie boleh menjadi adikku ?" Suho menghampiri Yesung yang sedang berbicara dengan Jung Yunho, suami dari Jung Jaejoong. Yesung segera menggendong tubuh keponakannya yang kecil dan berjalan mendekati Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Tentu saja. Baekhyun itu adalah adikmu." Suho yang mendengar jawaban Yesung hanya tersenyum gembira dan langsung memeluk Yesung yang dia anggap seperti appa nya sendiri.

Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia sangat melihat senyuman yang sangat manis dibibir anaknya. Memang Suho tidak pernah sesenang ini. Dan ini adalah kejadian langka yang harus di abadikan.

Berbeda dengan Kangin, Kangin malah terlihat sebal saat melihat moment Yeho (Yesung-Suho). Kangin terlihat seperti anak kecil, dia memaju majukan bibirnya sambil menatap kearah Yesung.

"Padahal dia tidak pernah memelukku seperti itu. Dia juga akan memelukku kalau ada maunya saja. Aku ini appanya bukan sih ?" Kangin berbicara cukup kencang, bahkan sangat kencang sehingga ;para tamu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan kekanak-kanakan Kangin.

Leeteuk hanya mencubit pinggang suaminya sambil menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Kangin seorang kakak dari sang raja di negeri Vampir bertingkah seperti itu karna hal yanga sangat sepele.

"Umma ! apa aku boleh tidur dengan Baekhyunnie ?" Suho sudah turun dari gendongan Suho. Dan kini dia tepat disamping Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Suho. Kamu akan merepotkan Yesung appa. Tidur dengan Umma saja ne ?" Leeteuk menatap anaknya yang sedang mengeluarkan jurus bbuing-bbuing itu.

"Anni. Aku tidak kerepotan, kurasa Baekhyun juga butuh teman." Ysung mengambil tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ada ditangan Kangin.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat ! hanya satu malam oke ?

"Ne Umma."

.

..18 tahun kemudian..

"Baekki~ah ini sudah malam. Kamu dimana ?" Suho yang sudah berumur 21 tahun kini sedang berjalan mengelilingi taman di dekat istana sambil terus memanggil nama 'Adiknya.'

"Hyung.." Baekhyun segera memeluk Suho dari belakang dan mengesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya kearah punggung Suho.

"Wae ?" Suho melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan kini memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun yang sangat chubby itu.

"Aku haus hyung." Baekhyun menatap sang kakak sendu dan menarik narik baju yang Suho kenakan.

Suho tersenyum dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, dia berjalan keluar dari kerajaan dan berdiri sejenak. Suho menatap Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya, Baekhyun masih menatap bingung kakaknya. Suho hanya tersenyum saat melihat muka polos dari adiknya. Dia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau haus hm ?" Suho bertanya kepada Baekhyun, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kita berburu hari ini. Kajja !" Suho menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan berlari sangat cepat, seperti kilat. Karna mereka adalah Vampire maka mereka mempunyai kepintaran, kekuatan, ketampanan, kecepatan, pengelihatan dan penciuman yang melebihi rata-rata. Bahkan kecepatan lari seorang vampire melebihi kereta bertenaga listrik.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan ikut berlari dengan kecepatan penuh mengikuti arah lari Suho. Mereka berdua berlari hingga hutan belantara yang sangat lebat. Ini adalah perbatasan wilayah vampire dan manusia, dan hanya vampire saja yang tau. Manusia bahkan tidak tau kalau ada vampire didunia ini.

SomeOne Inside

"Huhh huhh, . aku lelah." Seorang namja mungil berjongkok didekat pohon besar, dia berlari cukup kencang sehingga tenaganya terkuras sangat banyak. Namja itu dikejar kurang lebih 6 orang yang diketahui adalah bodyguard yang dikirimkan Ummanya untuk selalu mengawasinya. Dia adalah seorang anak konglomerat yang sangat terkenal di South Seoul ini. Dia merasa sangat tertekan karena ibunya terlalu berlebihan untuk mengawasinya. Namja itu hanya butuh kebebasan dan ketenangan.

Srreeekk srreekk

Namja itu segera berdiri dan melihat sekeliling saat mendengar daun yang bergerak seperti ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Namja itu cukup ketakutan karena hutan ini sangat gelap dan banyak pohon pohon besar disekelilingnya. Dia semakin ketakutan saat ada hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Srreekk sreekk

"Siapa itu ?" Namja itu masih melihat sekeliling untuk berjaga jaga. Nafasnya terengah engah dan tubuhnya yang sudah gemetaran dan mengeluarkan keringat yang cukup banyak didahinya padalahal cuaca disini sangat dingin.

Namja itu terlihat makin ketakutan saat melihat daun yang bergerak dengan cepat, dia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya. Tetapi dia semakin ketakutan saat arah belakangnya juga seperti itu.

'Apa disini ada macan ? Ya tuhan tolong aku.' Namja itu hanya memejamkan matanya sambil terus memeluk tubuhnya dan mnenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya.

'Umma, tolong aku. Aku menyesal.'

Gghhrrr..

Namja itu mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap lurus kearah depan, dia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari asal suara yang sedari tadi menakuti nya.

Tiba tiba seseorang muncul dari balik pohon yang besar itu, namja itu senang saat mengetahui ada orang lain selainnya yang berada didalam hutan ini. Namja itu berdiri dan mendekati namja yang berjalan kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Tolong bantu aku keluar dari hutan ini."

"…" namja itu hanya diam dengan kepala yang terus menunduk, namja yang cukup tinggi itu akhirnya manggangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja mungil didepanya.

Namja mungil tadi berjalan mundur kebelakang saat melihat mata sang namja yang ada didepannya. Mata namja itu bewarna merah pekat yang cukup menakutkan. Dan namja tinggi itu berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil itu yang sudah mandi keringat. Dan tangannya terjulur memegang kedua bahunya dan dia mendekati wajahnya kearah curuk leher namja mungil.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa membantumu, kamu meminta bantuan kepada orang yang salah." Dan namja yang ternyata vampire itu mulai aksinya. Dan…

..To Be Continued..

The Next Chapter =

"BAEKHYUN !"

"Tunggu aku ! Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

"Benarkah ? ba—bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?"

"Ku mohon bantu kami."

"Semoga kamu cepat masuk Neraka. Hahaha."

"Balaskan dendammu jika sudah besar nanti nak."

"Aku berjanji.."

Mianhae kalau banyak typo(s)

Tinggalkan review ya,,,

kalau banyak yang review besok aku share chapter 2 nya..

Sekian dan terima kasih...

#bow bareng SMTown


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Happy Reading

.

.

"Hyung, kita sudah membawa persedian darah yang cukup banyak." Terlihat kakak beradik Suho-Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan santai melewati pohon-pohon besar yang mengelilingi hutan ini.

"Hn. Bulan depan kita kembali kerumah sakit itu untuk mengambil kantung darah. Hehe." Suho hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. Suho dan Baekhyun menenteng 2 kantung plastik besar yan isinya kantung-kantung darah. Mereka terdiam dan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai…

"Akkkkkhhhh !" Teriakan itu cukup membuat SuBaek kaget. Mereka saling berpandangan dan segera berlari secepat kilat mengikuti asal suara itu.

Suho dan Baekhyun terus berlari. Baekhyun loncat ke salah satu pohon dan melihat sekeliling. Bingo ! dia melihat dua orang vampire tengah menhisap darah dari seorang manusia mungil yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Suho hyung ! ada vampire lain disini !" Baekhyun segera turun dari pohon itu dan berjalan mendekati Suho. Baekhyun berlari keasal suara itu dan segera bernerjang kedua namja tinggi itu. Sehingga membuat tubuh namja mungil yang tadi sedang dihisap tersungkur jatuh kebawah.

Baekhyun segera membantu namja mungil itu duduk. Dan untung saja namja mungil itu masih hidup walaupun dia kehilangan banyak darah ditubuhnya. Baekhyun menatap dengan kesal namja yang tadi dia terjang itu. Salah satu namja itu berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun marah, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya balik menatap mata namja itu.

"Huh ! pasti kamu vampire dari kerajaan SJWorld kan ?" namja tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN !" Suho yang tadi Baekhyun tinggalkan berteriak histeris dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedua namja Vampire tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol, Kai." Suho menatap tidak percaya kearah keduanya. Baekhyun bertanya Tanya didalam hatinya. Suho berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Jadi dia Baekhyun. Putra mahkota ya ? Kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol dan ini sepupu ku, Jong In." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi dengan cepat Suho menggubris tangan Chanyeol.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu Vampire JALANG ! Ini adalah wilayah perbatasan Kerajaan SJWorld untuk apa kamu kesini ? kamu telah melanggar janji yang telah dibuat ! dan kamu juga sudah mengigit manusia ! Dasar penghiatan ! kamu telah menlanggar janji suci ini ! pergi kau ! atau ku bunuh kamu !" Suho yang sudah terbawa emosi berteriak tepat didepan wajah namja tadi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum licik dan berjalan menjahui Suho dan Baekhyun.

"Kai~ah, ayo kita pergi. Dan kau Baekhyun…" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun yang berada di belakan bahu Suho.

"Tunggu aku ! Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Dan kedua vampire itu berlari menjahui hutan ini. Baekhyun masih terdiam, dia bingung dengan apa yang dia dengar tadi.

"Baekhyunnie. Ayo kita bawa manausia ini kekerajaan." Suho segera mengangkat tubuh tidak berdaya itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun menenteng 4 kantung plastic itu. Mereka berlari kearah kerajaan SJWorld itu.

.

.

Pengawal kerajaan membukaan pintu gerbang kerajaan dan mempersilahkan Suho dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam. Suho berjalan ke dalam ruangan yang diketahui adalah kamarnya itu. Dia menyelimuti tubuh namja mungil yang tadi dia gendong itu.

"Tolong panggilkan Lay !" Suho berbicara kepada salah satu dayang yang mengantarkan makanan untuk Suho. Dayang itu berjalan menuju kamar Lay yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Suho.

Suho menatap namja mungil yang sangat pucat itu. Dia tidak percaya bahwa putra mahkota dikerajaan Vampire EXOworld itu melanggar janji yang sudah dibuat bertahun-tahun yang lalu oleh orang tua mereka.

"Tuan, ada apa ?" Namja manis bernama Lay memasuki ruangan ruangan Suho . Dia berdiri dihadapan sang Tuannya.

"Harus berapa kali aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak memanggilku Tuan ? aku ini namja mu Yi Xing !" Suho berbicara dengan sedikit marah, Bahkan dia memanggil nam asli Lay. Dia selalu memanggil nama itu jika sedang marah kepada namja didepannya ini.

"Mi..miianhae Tu— Myunnie." Lay hanya bisa menunduk karena dia tau kalau Suho marah kepadanya. Suho hanya meghela nafas dan duduk ditepi ranjang miliknya yang kini sedang dipakai seorang namja yang dia tolong tadi.

"Lupakan ! Aku minta maaf sudah membuat takut Lay. Dan tolong periksa namja ini Lay, dia habis digigit Chanyeol." Lay yang semula menundukan kepalanya segera mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap tidak percaya namjachingu nya.

"Benarkah ? ba—bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?" Lay menatap bola mata Suho denagn lekat, berusaha mencari kebohongan dimata indahnya.

"Molla, sudah cepat obati dia ! dia kehilangan banyak darah, bantu dia Lay." Namja itu berdiri dari tempatnya terduduk tadi, dia menepuk bahu Lay dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan Lay dan namja tidak berdaya itu.

.

.

"Suho hyung !" Seorang namja berambut keecoklatan berlari mendekati Suho yang baru keluar dari ruangannya. Namja imut itu menarik tangan Suho dan mengajaknya ketaman, tempat biasanya dia bermain bersama.

Suho hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya diseret oleh adik tercintanya itu, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya diayunan taman. Dia masih setia menganggam tangan Suho. Suho berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dari mengusap lembut telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekhyunnie ?" Suho menatap bingung adiknya yang sekarang sedang mengoyangkan kedua kaki nya.

"Chanyeol itu siapa hyung ? dan yang hyung maksud dengan janji itu apa ?" Suho hanya menghela nafas berat dan meletakan tangannya kepucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Itu….."

Flashback

Raja vampire SJWorld sedang menimang nimang aegya nya yang sudah berumur setengah tahun itu. Kim Baekhyun, namja manis dan tampan itu menikmati kasih sayang yang diberikan dari sang ayah.

"Tuan, ada yang mencari anda." Salah satu pengawal yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho itu berbicara dengan sangat sopan kepada sang Raja.

"Suruh dia masuk." Yesung hanya menjawab dengan singkat perkataan sang pengawal yang sangat setia dengannya.

Pengawal itu membungkuk member hormat dan segera berjalan meninggalkan sang raja vampire. Yesung menaruh anaknya diranjang bayi dan segera duduk disofa.

Tiba-tiba pintu bergeser dan menampakan dua namja yang tidak asing dimata Yesung. Kedua namja itu memasuki ruangan dan duduk disofa setelah Yesung menunjuk sofa member isarat agar mereka duduk.

"Ada apa kalian mencariku Kris, Tao ?" Yesung memperhatikan secara bergantian wajah kedua tamunya.

Namja tinggi bernama Kris menatap sendu sang raja vampire SJWorld. Dia kelihatan sangat bersedih dan gelisah. Sedangkan sang istri, Tao hanya memegang perutnya yang besar sambil menahan rasa sakit didalam tubuhnya.

"Ku mohon bantu kami." Namja tinggi bernama Kris itu membuka pembicaraan. Yesung hanya menatap bingung kedua namja didepannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya ?" Raja vampire SJWorld alias Yesung bertanya kepada sang raja vampire EXOworld. Kris mentap sang istri yang merintih menahan sakit diperutnya. Dia semakin panic dan gelisah, terlihat dari keringat yang terus mengucur cukup banyak.

"Tolong kami. Usia kandungan istriku sudah genap 9 bulan. Dan tidak ada tabib yang berani membantu istriku untuk melahirkan." Tatapan Kris sangat memilukan, dia bahkan bersujud dikaki Yesung. Yesung hanya diam tidak bersuara.

"Apakah aku harus membantu musuhku sendiri, Kris sshi ?" Kini Yesung menatap kedua bola mata Kris yang masih saja memeluk kaki Yesung.

"Ku mohon. Aku akan berjanji tidak akan membunuh manusia dan tidak akan mengganggu kerajanmu lagi." Yesung tampak sedang berfikir, dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Kris tersenyum senang saat melihat Yesung menganggukan kepalanya.

Yesung segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Tao. Yesung memegang perut besar Tao, dia segera menatap Kris dan tersenyum. Kris hanya mentap bingung musuhnya itu, Kris berjalan mendekati Tao dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Anakmu sama jahatnya denganmu." Setelah itu Yesung menggeser pintu ruangannya, dia berbicara kepada sang pengawal sedangkan sang pengawal hanya membungkuk dan pergi entah kemana.

Yesung kembali mendekati Kris dan Tao, Yesung menunjuk kearah ranjang berukuran king size nya bermaksud menyuruh Tao berbaring disana. Tao hanya mengangguk dan berjalan dengan dibantu Kris ke ranjang tempat tidur Yesung.

Krriieett

"Tuan ? ada apa ?" seorang namja berbadan kecil dan manis itu berjalan mendekati Yesung dan bertanya dengan badan sedikit membungkuk.

"Zhang Yi Yuen tolong bantu Tao bersalin." Yesung segera berjalan kearah pintu, tapi tiba-tiba dia membalikan badan dan menatap Kris yang sedang memegang erat tangan Tao.

"Kris, keluarlah. Serahkan semua ini kepada Yi Yuen." Kris yang mendengar nama nya dipanggil hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Yesung yang sebelumnya mencium kening sang istri.

"Berusahalah untuk ku dan anak kita, Tao. Wo ai ni."

Flashback OFF

Baekhyun mengerjap kan matanya lucu, dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Suho. Suho hanya menghela nafas berat dan memukul kepala Baekhyun agak keras.

"Pabbo !" Suho kesal karena cerita nya yang panjang itu tidak dimengerti Baekhyun.

"Ih hyung ! Sakit ! aku sunguh tidak mengerti hyung !" Baekhyun mengusap kepanya yang sedikut nyut-nyut-an karna Suho menjitak kepalanya dengan seenak jidad,

"Chanyeol itu adalah anak dari Tao dan Kris ahjusshi, Baekhyun." Suho mau tidak mau memperjelas lagi ceritanya kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Ko bisa ? kan sama-sama namja, hyung ?" Baekhyun menatap Suho tidak percaya dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kakanya.

"Didunia Vampire banyak namja yang bisa hamil, Hyunnie. Kau pikir ibuku itu namja atau Yeoja hah ?" Hanya suara tawa yang terdengar ditaman itu. Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Suho hanya mendumel tidak jelas.

Suho menatap dongsaengnya kesal dan segera berdiri hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Tetapi langkah Suho terhenti. Dia menatap tidak percaya orang didepannya, mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Baekhyun yang ada dibelakangnya hanya menoleh dan melihat apa yang Suho lihat.

"Appa !" Baekhyun langsung turun dari ayunan dan memeluk tubuh appanya, Yesung.

"Ne. Hyunnie. Appa sangat merindukanmu." Yesung membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan segera membawanya kedalam kerajaan.

"Suho, masuklah kedalam." Yesung memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Suho yang diam didepan ayunan.

Suho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yesung dan Baekhyun meneruskan langkahnya memasuki kerajaan. Mata Suho terasa pedih, dia iri dan dia juga senang. Dia iri karna Baekhyun sangat disayangi oleh sang appa. Kangin dan Leeteuk tewas dibunuh oleh orang tua Chanyeol yaitu Kris dan Tao. Itu terjadi saat mereka ingin menculik dirinya sendiri dan juga Baekhyun.

Flashback..

Entah kenapa pagi ini sangat gelap dan menakutkan. Daun daun berjatuhan dan hawa dingin yang sangat terasa dikulit. Bahkan cahya pun enggan menyinari kerajan SJWorld ini. Kini sudah pukul 4 dini hari, semua penjaga dan bangsawan-bangsawan di SJWorld masih tertidur.

Gggrrrrrr..

Lelaki berwajah manis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapatkan anaknya sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Kim Joonmyun atau Suho itu sedang tertidur dengan memeluk tubuh Kangin. Leeteuk mengucek matanya dan segera berdiri dari tempat tidur. Dia berjalan kearah keranjang bayi di dekat tempat tidurnya. Itu adalah Baekhyun kecil yang sedang terlelap. Yesung sedang pergi bertugas mengawasi kerajaan SJWorld dari Tempat yag sangat jauh, sehingga Leeteuk memindahkan keranjang bayi yang ada dikamar Yesung menjadi dikamarnya.

Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan nyenyak, dia tersenyum didalam tidurnya. Membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ingin mencubit pipi chubby nya. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan mengelus sayang pipi mungil keponakannya. Dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi, lalu dia membasuh wajahnya dengan air agar menghilangkan rasa kantuk luar biasa yang menyerang dirinya.

Leeteuk membuka knop pintu kamar mandi. Dia membelakan matanya saat melihat Kris yang menggendong Suho dan Tao yang menggendong Baekhyun. Saat itu juga Kris dan Tao terkejut melihat Leeteuk. Tanpa basa basi Leeteuk segera melempar Vas bunga yang ada disampingnya, tetapi dengan cepat Tao menghindar kesamping.

'Brraanngg' Vas itu terjatuh kelantai dengan serpihan serpihan kaca yang sudah remuk itu. Kangin bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sang istri bingung. Dia melihat sekeliling dan sangat terkejut saat melihat anak dan keponakaannya itu dipegang oleh Kris dan Tao.

Kangin bangun dari tempat tidur dan segera menerjang tubuh Kris. Keduanya mengincar leher satu sama lain. Vampire akan mati jika tubuh itu terbakar ataupun kepalanya terlepas dari badannya. Kris meletakan Suho dilantai dan langsung menarik tangan kiri Kangin. Kangin lengah dan Kris berhasil mencakar Leher Kangin. Tidak ada darah yang keluar, hanya saja kulit itu sobek dan membuat rasa nyeri yang luar biasa.

Suho terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap tidak percaya pemandangan disekelilingnya. Umma nya yang sedang berkelahi dengan Tao dan appanya yang sedang terancam nyawanya. Suho berlari menghampiri Kangin, dia memeluk tubuh Kangin erat tetapi Kris segera menendang Suho hingga terbentur dinding. Kangin terlihat sangat marah melihat anaknya yang terbentur ke dinding dengan sangat kencang.

Saat Kangin ingin menghampiri Suho, Kris segera menarik bajunya dan memegang kepala Kangin. Kris tersenyum licik dan segera memutar kepala Kangin hingga terlepas.

Suho dan Leeteuk kaget dan segera berteriak kencang. Kris semakin tersenyum menyeringgai melihat kepala Kangin yang masih berada di tangannya. Dia melempar kepala itu kearah Suho. Tangis Suho semakin kencang dan dia terus memanggil appanya. Sedangkan Leeteuk amat sangat marah hingga emosinya tidak terkendali , dia menghampiri Kris dan segera menarik rambut pirangnya. Dia mencakar permukaan wajah Kris dengan kukunya yang sudah berubah menjadi panjang.

Tetapi Leeteuk melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Saat emosi nya tidak terkendali itu akan membuat lawannya semakin mudah menghabisinya. Kuku tajam Leeteuk masih mencakar wajah Kris sehingga kulit itu terbuka sedikit tetapi tertutup kembali seperti semula.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti Tao menarik tubuh Leeteuk dan segera memegang kepalanya. Leeteuk terus meronta sedangkan Kris, dia hanya tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat wajah panic Leeteuk.

"Ummaa…" Suho meremas bajunya sambil menagis, Leeteuk hanya tersenyum manis menatap Suho.

"Selamat tinggal, Leeteuk…"

"Semoga kamu cepat masuk Neraka. Hahaha." Leeteuk membelakan matanya saat jemari dingin Tao mulai memutar kepalanya. Dan kini keadaan Leeteuk sama seperti Kangin. Kris dan Tao menatap Suho dan tersenyum licik.

"kami tidak bernafsu untuk membawamu dari sini lagi. Kamu sudah puas mendapatkan pertunjukan seru pagi ini." Kata kata Tao membuat hati Suho sakit dan kesal. Tetapi Suho hanya bisa menunduk sambil menagisi kepergian orang tuanya.

"Balaskan dendammu jika sudah besar nanti nak." Kini Kris yang berbicara. Mereka berdua loncat dari jendela kamar yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Tanpa disadari tangan mungil Suho mengepal dan dia segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya bergerak ke tubuh Baekhyun, dia menggendong Baekhyun yang ternyata menangis dalam diam. Dengan segera Suho menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata Baekhyun. Suho mencium pipi adiknya dan kini dia berjalan kearah jendela.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukai mu Baekhyunnie. Aku akan selalu melindungmu.."

"Aku berjanji.."

Flashback OFF

To Be Continued…

The Next Chapter =

"Jjinja ? untuk apa ?"

"Chan—chanyeol ?"

"Jadi dia akan berubah menjadi vampire ?"

"Kyungsoo~ah.. bantu aku !"

"Appoo."

"Sedang apa kau kesini malam-malam ?"

"Tetapi aku memang memerhatikanmu selama ini. Kau tahu ? Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

TBC

Mianhae kalo lama nae ? heheh

Mian juga ga bisa bales review. Tapi aku seneng banget karna ada yang baca ff ku. Sebenernya ini ff udah lama dan aku republish di .

Mungkin udah ada yang baca di fb ku. Heheh

Akhir kata..

Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Reading

.

.

Pikiran Suho melayang-layang entah kemana, kenangan masa lalu yang dia pendam timbul kembali. Dendam yang dulu hampir dia lupakan kini dia ingat kembali. Dia tersenyum menyeringgai mengingat kejadian itu.

"Suho, cepat masuk ! Appa baru saja membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Terlihat raja vampire sedang berdiri di balkon kamar Baekhyun yang menjabat sebagai putra mahkota.

Suho hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan kekamar adiknya. Dia membuka pintu kamar yang diluar pintu itu bertuliskan 'Kim Baekhyun Love Suho and Appa'. Suho hanya tersenyum melihat tulisan yang terpampang disana. Adiknya memang sangat polos dan baik, dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun melukai adiknya termaksud dirinya sendiri.

Krriieett..

Suho melihat kedalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan graffiti bertulisan 'Baekki rindu Umma', 'Baekki sayang Appa', 'Baekki sayang Suho hyung', 'Baekki sayang semuanya'. Namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat karya adiknya yang tertempel menutupi dinding bahkan tidak ada celah sedikitpun.

"Suho hyung ! coba lihat ! Appa memberiku ini." Baekhyun segera memeluk Suho dan memperlihatkan benda bening yaitu Kristal yang didalamnya ada sebuah bunga yang mekar. Ia hanya mengelus sayang rambut adiknya.

"Bagus." Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Suho. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi Suho. Dari arah balkon muncul sosok namja yang cukup tinggi tersenyum kepada Suho.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Suho memeluk tubuh Yesung dan Yesung membalas pelukan dari keponkannya. Suho tersenyum manis kearah Yesung sedangkan raja vampire itu mencubit kedua pipi Suho lembut.

"Apa Baekki merepotkanmu, Myunnie ?" Yesung menatap Baekhyun dan Suho bergantian dan kembali menatap Suho yang ada didepannya.

"Baekki tidak meropotkan Suho hyung ko appa. Iyakan hyung ?" Kata Baekhyun sambil terus memainkan Kristal ditangannya.

"Tidak salah lagi appa." Suho tersenyum sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sedang mempout-kan bibir kecilnya yang semakin membuatnya bertambah imut dan menggemaskan.

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat Suho yang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adik nya sendiri. Kini Yesung berjalan kedekat tempat tidur Baekhyun dan mengambil benda panjang yang terlihat mengagumkan.

"Myunnie, ini untukmu." Tangan Yesung terulur memberikan benda itu kepada Suho, sedangkan suho hanya mentap bingung Yesung.

"Pedang ? untuk apa ?" Suho hanya memandangi pedang yang berada ditangan Yesung. Dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya.

"Cepat atau lambat kamu akan membutuhkannya, Myunnie. Ambilah." Akhirnya tangan Suho terulur untuk mengambil pedang itu walaupun dia masih ragu-ragu untuk menyentunya.

Pedang itu kini berada ditangan Suho dan dengan segera Suho mengeluarkan pedang itu dari tempatnya dan pedang itu sangat berkilau.

"Baekhyun mau." Kini Baekhyun sedang mengelendoti tangan Suho dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes kepada Suho.

Hanya senyuman yang dapat Suho berikan kepada Baekhyun. Karna kesal Baekhyun menghampiri Yesung sambil menarik-narik baju yang dikenakan Yesung.

"Appa, tadi aku dan Suho hyung membawa namja manusia ke kerajaan ini."

"Jjinja ? untuk apa ?" Perkataan Baekhyun cukup membuat Yesung kaget dan tidak mengerti.

"Dia baru saja digigit Chanyeol, appa." Pandangan mata Yesung beralih menatap Suho saat Suho menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Chan—chanyeol ?" Mata sipit Yesung terbuka sempurna dan dia segera menarik Baekhyun. Dia memeriksa keadaan fisik Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam tidak mengerti.

"Dia tidak menyentuh Baekki kan ?" Suho hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sang appa.

"Tetapi sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan mengincar—" Perkataan Suho terhenti, dia menatap Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya.

"Tapi aku akan menjaganya appa. Kau tenang saja." Perkataan Suho yang terdengar tegas dan bijaksana membuat Yesung tersenyum.

Yesung mengangguk dan memeluk Suho dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Dia mencium pucuk kepala kedua anaknya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum senang saat dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang dia cintai.

"Antar appa ke manusia itu." Suho dan Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Yesung. Suho berjalan dengan cepat kearah kamarnya tempat manusia tadi sedang di obati Lay.

'Krriieett'

"Lay, bagaimana ?" Namja berkulit putih susu itu hanya diam saat Suho bertanya padanya.

"Virus Chanyeol sudah menyebar di aliran nadinya, Myunnie." Suho hanya menghela nafas dan memegang bahu Lay.

"Jadi dia akan berubah menjadi vampire ?" Yesung dan Baekhyun yang ada dibelakang Suho hanya mendengarkan perkataan Suho dengan Lay.

Anggukan Lay membuat Yesung marah, begitupun dengan Suho. Baekhyun hanya kaget melihat anggukan dari Lay.

"Berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan ?" Suho sangat mencoba untuk menhan emosinya yang siap meledak-ledak diruangannya.

"Tepat malam purnama, Malam ini." Yesung mendekati manusia yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur Suho. Dia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah sang namja.

DEG..

Tiba-tiba wajah Yesung memerah saat melihat wajah namja itu. Hati-hati berdebar-debar tidak karuan, dengan segera Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Suho dan Baekhyun yang mentapnya bingung.

Yesung berdiri dan menepuk bahu Lay dan tersenyum manis kearahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanyanya.

"Yak ! Yi Xing milikku !" Dengan segera Suho menarik tangan Lay yang membuat Yesung dan Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yi Xing hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang cemberut sambil memajukan bibirnya. Jujur, dia lebih suka sifat Suho yang sesungguhnya. Sifat Suho sebenarnya adalah manja dan juga kekanakan, dan Lay menyukai itu.

"Namja ini akan tidur dikamar appa. Agar kamu bisa tidur disini." Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Yesung. Dia merasakan ingin selalu dekat dengan namja mungil itu dan tidak akan membiarkan Suho dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Ciee Appa fallin' In Love nih yee.." Celotehan Baekhyun membuat semburat dipipi Yesung muncul, dengan segera Yesung memelototi anaknya hingga Baekhyun berhenti tertawa.

.

.

Dua namja yang tengah bergandengan tangan dtaman terlihat sangat senang. Dia adalah Lay dan Suho. Suho menyuruh Lay untuk menduduki ayunan yang biasanya dinaiki Baekhyun. Suho mendorong perlahan ayunan yang ditumpangi Lay. Lay hanya tersenyum senang saat bisa bersama dengan Suho, ini kejadian yang jarang terjadi. Karna Lay yang bertugas menjadi tabib sedangan Suho putra mahkota yang akan sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan.

Tetapi mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan kemesraan mereka. Namja itu tersenyum pahit dan menangis tanpa suara. Dia berusaha menutup mulutnya agar suara isakan itu tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Kyungsoo~ah.. bantu aku !" Dengan secepat kilat namja itu menghapus buliran air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Ne." Namja itu menatap sekilas pasangan yang tengah bermesraan ditaman . Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah lama sekali menyukai tuan-nya, Suho. Tetapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Dan siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa sahabatnya sendiri menyukai orang yang dia suka. Dia adalah Lay, dan Lay sudah menyatakan cinta kepada Suho dan ternyata Suho juga menyukainya. Sakit ? tentu saja ! tetapi Kyungsoo tahu diri, dia tidak boleh marah, karna dia tidak berhak. Dia bukan siapa-siapa dari Suho. Dia hanyalah bawahan Suho. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

'Yi Xing, aku merelakan Suho untukmu. Aku menyayangimu Yi Xing.' Dan senyuman manis terpampang di bibirnya. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi melihat sahabatnya bahagia. Dia tidak egois, dia hanya perlu belajar melupakan Suho yang sudah bahagia bersama Lay.

.

.

"Baekhyun, sudah jangan berlari ! appa lelah.."

"Yah. Appa payah ! ayo kejar Baekki."

Terlihat anak dan appanya sedang main kejar-kejaran dilorong kerajaan. Para pengawal bahkan dayang hanya tersenyum melihat hal yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi ini, pasalnya Yesung yang sering pergi untuk menjaga keamanan kerajaan dari jauh. Sehingga Yesung jarang bermain dengan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat appa nya berhenti karena kelelahan. Baekhyun terus saja meledeki appanya sambil memberikan 'Mehrong (melet-melet)' pada appanya. Yesung kembali mengejar Baekhyun dan Baekhyun terus berlari dan..

'BRRUUKK'

"Appoo." Baekhyun menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat kesakitan karna Baekhyun menubruknya kencang sekali membuatnya terpental sekitar dua meteran.

Baekhyun berjalan merangkak mendekati Kyungsoo yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Yesung yang melihat Baekhyun terjatuh tadi segera berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo~ah. Mianhae ne ? Baekki tidak sengaja. Sungguh.." Yesung menatap takjub anaknya yang terlihat sangat baik dan polos. Dari pancaran matanya yang menatap Kyungsoo penuh dengan perasaan bersalah dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang berada dipipinya dan ternyata dia melakukan bbuing- bbuing jurus andalannya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang menurutkan sangat manis dan menggemaskan, padahal Baekhyun lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun. Suho dan Lay yang tadi sedang berjalan didekat Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat sifat polos Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, lihatlah ! Kyungsoo tidak mau memaafkan mu. Kamu kejam sekali ish.." Suho berusaha membuat Baekhyun merasa tambah bersalah, dan ternyata dia berhasil. Baekhyun terlihat tambah bingung dan ketakutan. Kyungsoo hanya menahan tawa saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan.

Baekhyun berlari kearah taman dan memetik bunga melati lalu dia memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Seketika itu juga semua orang yang ada disana minus Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak ? Baekhyun memberikannya bunga melati yang menggambarkan kematian. Apa tidak ada bunga yang lebih bagus dari melati ? Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap menerima bunga itu dan mencium bunganya.

'Bau' tetapi Kyungsoo tetap tersenyum walaupun agak terpaksa. Baekhyun terlihat senang sekali saat ia mengira Kyungsoo menyukai hadiah darinya.

"Kyungsoo mau memaafkan Baekki kan ?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Baekhyun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo, bermaksud membantunya berdiri. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

Namja yang bertubuh tinggi sedang tersenyum sendirian di balkon kamarnya. Dia tersenyum dengan sesekali tertawa seperti orang gila. Mata merahnya menatap kedepan tetapi tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Hyung !" Namja tinggi itu kaget dan segera membalikan badan kearah suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Ada apa Kamjjong ?" Namja yang memanggil namja tinngi itu ternyata adalah Kai. Dan namja tiang itu adalah Wu Chanyeol.

"Kamu dari tadi tertawa seperti orang gila membuatku takut saja." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata sepupu nya.

"Oh iya, Wu Ahjusshi memanggilmu." Chanyeol menoleh sebentar kearah Kai lalu mengangguk. Beberapa detik kemudian Kai tersenyum sendirian. Dia memeluk Chanyeol erat sekali sambil mencoba mencium pipi namja tiang itu.

"Aih.. apa-apaan kamu ini ? menjauh dariku !" Kai hanya cemburut dan memajukan bibirnya, tetapi dia langsung mengubah expresi wajahnya menjadi wajah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tadi aku melihat namja yang aku suka lagi dihutan, dia cantik sekali. Hahaha." Kai tertawa sendirian di kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa risih dengan sikap sepupunya yang mulai gila hanya meninggalkan Kai yang masih tertawa dikamarnya.

"Dia bermata bulat besar, bibirnya kissable, rambutnya hitam, senyuman menawannya dan juga suaranya Chanyeol…. Behh Chanyeol bikin aku mati kutu. Ya ampun Chanyeol aku semakin cinta. Bukankah begitu ? " Kai mengoceh sendirian sambil meluk-meluk boneka angry bird milik Chanyeol.

"…"

"Chanyeol ?" Kai memutar tubuhnya dan matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan besar ini. Dia hanya mancak-mancak ditempat sambil gigit boneka angry bird Chanyeol.

"Yakk ! WU CHANYEOL ! KU BUNUH KAUU…"

"Hihihihi." Tanpa Kai ketahui ternyata Chanyeol masih berada diluar kamarnya. Dia menguping dan memperhatikan tingkah Kai sedari tadi.

"Anak manja sepertimu ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga, Kai. Hahaha." Suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti bisikan dan yang pasti hanya Chanyeol saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

"Kyungsoo ?" Namja berkulit putuh pucat itu menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Dia tersenyum saat dia melihat sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Lay ? Sedang apa ? Apa sudah selesai kamu mengajak Tuan Suho jalan-jalan ?" Lay hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Dia menatap ke depan tanpa mau menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terus saja memperhatikannya.

"Hn." Lay hanya berguman menjawab perkataan sahabatnya. Dia segera mentap wajah Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum miris, berbeda dengan senyuman yang tadi dia tunjukan saat memanggil namanya.

"Lay.. Kau kena —?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bilang Kyungsoo~ah ?" Kyungsoo hanya menatap Lay bingung dan mencoba memegang pipi namja berambut lempar itu.

"Apa maksud mu Lay ? Aku tid —" Perkataan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dipotong Lay. Kini Lay menangis sangat sedih. Matanya memerah begitupun dengan wajahnya.

"Kau menyukai Suho kan ? kenapa kau tidak bilang ? Aku telah menyakiti hatimu selama ini kan ? Kenapa Kyungsoo ?" Mata Kyungsoo melebar, dia menutup mulutnya. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh kelantai yang dingin. Dia mencoba memegang bahu Lay. Tapi lagi-lagi Lay menepis tangannya kasar, bahkan sangat Kasar.

"Apa aku bukan sahabatmu Kyungsoo ? Kamu tidak pernah menganggapku ?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng membuat air matanya berjatuhan dengan deras. Lay berdiri dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk ditempat. Dia menatap punggung Lay yang semakin menjauh. Dia sangat sedih melihat sahabatnya menangis karenanya yang hanya disebabkan oleh CINTA.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan keluar istana. Dia berjalan kearah hutan perbatasaan kerajaan SJWorld dengan EXOWorld. Dia melompat kepohon tinggi dan duduk di batang pohon yang besar. Sore berganti malam, dan sampai saat ini air mata Kyungsoo sukar untuk berhenti. Matanya menatap kosong kearah pohon yang besar.

Srreekk Srreekk..

Namja itu tidak menghiraukan bunyi dedaunan itu. Suara isakan tangisnya masih terdengar. Suara yang begitu pilu, air matanya tidak mau berhenti walau sang pemilik mata sudah berusaha sebisanya.

'TAP' Ada seseorang yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Dia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan penampilan Kyungsoo yang acak-acakan. Kyungsoo menoleh saat dia merasa ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya.

"Siapa kau ?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menunjuk namja yang berada disampingnya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku Cho Jongin, vampire dari EXOworld." Namja itu adalah Kai, sepupu dari Wu Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa kau kesini malam-malam ?" Kyungsoo bertanya kepada Kai yang masih menampakan senyumnya.

"Aku mendengar suara isakan dari orang yang selama ini aku perhatikan dari jauh." Kyungsoo menatap Kai tidak percaya dan hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kai mengerutkan kening saat melihat Kyungsoo tertawa saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau berbohong eoh ? kita saja baru bertemu, Jongin."

"Tetapi aku memang memerhatikanmu selama ini. Kau tahu ? Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

.

To Be CONTINUED ….

* * *

Akhir kata... Review please :3


End file.
